<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2am cuddles by sevensbisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083502">2am cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual'>sevensbisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and chakotay  on new earth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2am cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don’t know what I wrote but I thought it was kinda cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Im cold” kathryn said as she climbed into chakotay's bed and then under his shirt</p><p>“Kathryn - what are you doing.”</p><p>“getting warm” she somehow managed to get her head through the top of his shirt and then got comfortable by wrapping her arms around his waist and her face against his neck.</p><p>“You're going to stretch out my shirt.”</p><p>“Stop being grumpy”</p><p>He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head “i'm not grumpy its 2 am im tired”</p><p>“ it's not like we have anything to do in the morning” Kathryn slid out of his shirt and sat on his lap “i love you-”</p><p>“Go to sleep”</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Chakotay just grabbed her waist pushing her onto the bed and then put his hand over her eyes forcing her to close them “sleep”</p><p>“ fine if your going to be that -” kathryn grabbed his face and then licked him upside the cheek </p><p>“Did you have coffee” he was trying to hold back a chuckle. He couldn't stay mad at Kathryn for bugging him when she couldn't sleep or just in general. Since they've been stuck on new earth their relationship has changed in so many different ways at one point they talked about having kids together . they also didn't really care if they saw each other naked. it wouldn't be uncommon for kathryn to run inside naked after  her bath because she forgot her towel on her bed  they also slept in the same bed a lot more.</p><p>“No but stop being mr. grumpy pants “ kathryn said with a smirked s she reached under the blanket and into his boxers</p><p>Chakotay jumped as she grabbed him.”ay your hands are cold-’</p><p>“ my mouths not “ quietly she lifted up the blanket and slide under it </p><p>“Can we do this in the morning?” He ask quietly lifting up the blanket to look at her. </p><p>“Stop being grumpy”</p><p>He laughed “your cute” gently he patted her head </p><p>“Adorable not cute” </p><p>“Cute”</p><p>“No - “ she slid up and leaned over him “adorable” </p><p>“Fine your adorable” he kissed her on the cheek “will you go to sleep now?”</p><p>“Mm fine but cuddles” </p><p>“Your hands still on my - “</p><p>Kathryn just got comfortable and snuggled up against his chest “shhhh I’m trying to sleep” she whispered</p><p>“ I love you kitten - I mean kathryn”</p><p>“It’s okay I like that nickname” she yawned as she gave him a kiss on the chin and then started to dose off “I love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>